


One Minute Bunny

by honeyedlion



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Competition, M/M, Oral Sex, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kotetsu is a bit sneaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Minute Bunny

The hand of the watch next to him moved, just as Kotetsu’s hand did, and Barnaby’s breath caught in his throat, before rushing out in a whine. He felt over-heated, flushed, and he knew part of it was the alcohol rushing through him, making him feel liquid and loose.

It could also be the way Kotetsu was sucking on him, slow wet curls of tongue and a slick rubbing mouth that made him shudder, and arch eagerly into his hands, despite his every effort to keep his hips still. He was touching him lightly enough to tease, but steady enough to drag him closer to the edge, and Barnaby bucked a little helplessly, gasping when his cock slipped free of those big, careful hands leaving a clear, sticky streak across Kotetsu’s cheek. The nip he got as punishment made him moan. He reached down, and fisted one hand in all that dark hair, trying to gain some control, some stimulation, something, god anything. Kotetsu just smiled at him, easy grin distorted around the red, blood-heavy weight of him, and he shuddered when his tongue slid teasingly into the slit at his head, the feeling sharp and intense.  
  
“Tiger… san…” He murmured; knowing the name would make the other man falter, make his hands stutter just a little in arousal. They were both pretty far gone after all, having spent the whole night skirting around the idea, dancing around each other. It could have been anything; this dare had just been the spark they needed.

Barnaby leaned his head, and looked at the clock. Thirty-one, thirty, twenty-nine…  
  
“You aren’t going to make it.” And his voice came out breathy and desperate, not his normal tone at all. He was having trouble breathing and his heart seemed to be beating to the rhythm of Kotetsu’s hand, the steady grip he used making him ache. Kotetsu hummed at him, and even the feel of such small vibration made Barnaby shake underneath him, hands clenching on his shirt. Twenty, nineteen…

Kotetsu slid his mouth off of him, and Barnaby smirked, feeling a little disappointed at the same time as victorious at winning. After all that he’d drank tonight, he knew he wasn’t- wasn’t  
  
“Ah…” He moaned, and Kotetsu crooked another finger into him, the burn so sudden and unexpected, he was clenching and rocking down onto his hand, just as the tight clench of his fist sped up. He moaned, throwing his head back, breath coming out in stuttered gasps, eyes clenched helplessly shut. Kotetsu’s fist was slick and tight, and pumping him so quickly, he-  
  
Barnaby gasped, eyes flying opened as his body clenched, his mouth falling open as the feeling rode through him, hands grabbing at the couch cushions helplessly.  
  
Kotetsu smiled at him, running a rough hand through the mess on his stomach, and he was so sensitive that even that made him gasp, body rising like it wanted to be petted. He looked over at the watch sitting on the end table beside Kotetsu’s couch and groaned.  
  
“I win.”  
  
“You win.”

Kotetsu smiled, and leaned in to kiss him, the taste of his mouth wet and bitter. “So, you still feel like calling me One Minute Tiger?”

**Author's Note:**

> Race the [clock](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/). Or submit a request.


End file.
